


Vintage Capitalist Blowjobs

by alba17



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Butlers, M/M, Master/Servant, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 23:51:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4806926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alba17/pseuds/alba17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Howard Stark shows a sudden appreciation for Jarvis. Things progress from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vintage Capitalist Blowjobs

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from a comment_fic prompt created by this awesome and hilarious AO3 tag generator (which I can’t seem to link to). http://generatorland.com/usergenerator.aspx?id=9094
> 
> This isn’t intended to be dub con and I don’t think it is, but if you’re sensitive to such things, you might possibly see it, given the employer-employee relationship.

"Jarvis, come here," Howard Stark calls out from his bedroom. "Would you help me with this tie? Can't seem to get the dang knot undone." 

Stark had come home early, without the usual beautiful woman on his arm. Jarvis helped him off with his coat, then Stark quietly headed upstairs. Jarvis had wondered what was going on, but naturally said nothing. Certain boundaries have to be maintained. 

"Of course, sir." Under his nimble fingers, the silk easily comes loose. He's slipping it off when Stark stops him with a palm to his chest. 

Stark has never touched him like this before. Surprised, Jarvis looks down at the hand pressing against him, splayed fingers parting his jacket. He flicks his gaze up to Stark’s. "Is everything all right, Mr. Stark?” 

Brows knitted, Stark says, "Everything's fine, I just..." Jarvis can see him swallowing and his discomfort grows. He can smell liquor on Stark's breath, but he doesn't seem drunk. "I...it's hard for me to say this,” Stark continues. “Can you…stay for awhile?” Stark’s eyes meet Jarvis’ head on, then dart away. “I know it’s not in your job description but tonight I need a friend.” His hand lightly strokes Jarvis’ chest and he steps closer, his other hand coming up to Jarvis’ waist. “Maybe more than a friend.” Deep brown eyes drill into his and Jarvis’ heart jitterbugs, his breath coming faster. The warmth of Stark’s hand seeps through the thin cotton of his shirt and undershirt. Like a top spinning, the moment holds, waiting for it to fall but not knowing when. 

“Sir, I…” He doesn’t know what to say. A muddle of emotions stirs in his belly. He clears his throat and looks down, away from Stark’s penetrating stare, hoping to stop the fluttering in his stomach. “Of course, I’m your friend.” He’s worked for Howard Stark for quite a while. The man can be exasperating but it's a good job with a lot of perks. He's well paid and his tendency is to be loyal to a fault. 

And all right, he's noticed that Stark is an attractive man. You'd have to be blind not to. He’s certainly popular with the ladies. In the course of his duties, Jarvis has had many occasions to observe Stark’s body; naturally, a butler becomes quite intimate with his employer. But Jarvis never thought of Stark that way. Not really. Well, maybe a few times in passing. To be honest, more than a few times. The longer Stark holds him in place, fingers caressing his chest, the more Jarvis thinks about all those times his thoughts went in that direction. Stark’s natural magnetism begins to wear down Jarvis’ defenses.

“Good, good,” Stark murmurs softly. “I should hope we’re friends after all this time.” He slides the hand on Jarvis’ waist around his back, pulling them closer. “Please stay.”

Jarvis swallows and lets one hand come up to cup Stark’s elbow. The other involuntarily goes up to Stark’s waist so they’re almost in an embrace. He’s not worried about Ana. They have an arrangement; he has needs she can't fulfill and as long as he remains devoted, he’s free to pursue those needs. He just never envisioned being in this situation with Howard Stark of all people. 

His surprise does nothing to quell the rushing in his blood. Stark is a virile, muscular man in his prime and Jarvis isn't made of stone. He’s exquisitely aware of Stark’s arm around him, the way Stark’s hand is migrating up to Jarvis’ neck, his fingertips grazing the bare skin above his collar. "If I may ask, sir..."

"Howard, please.” 

"Er, Howard,” and that doesn’t feel wrong at all, good lord. “Why tonight?"

"I'm not sure.” Stark breaks off his intense gaze and looks off in the distance. "I was at that party tonight, you know, the reception for the new Italian ambassador, surrounded by beautiful women, a glass of champagne in my hand." He sighs. "It all seemed so meaningless. Routine. Boring. Like a hamster in a wheel. Constant motion, getting nowhere. I decided I need a new project.” He cups the back of Jarvis’ neck with his hand and leans in closer, breath gusting against Jarvis' jaw. The scent of his aftershave makes warmth pool in Jarvis’ belly. “You’re it.” 

Adrenaline jolts through him. A project? What? “Sir, er, Howard,” no, he really can’t call him that, heavens. “I don’t think that’s such a good…”

Stark ignores him, gaze dark, implacable, irresistible. “Dear Jarvis. Always there. Always reliable. You're my one constant, my lodestar." The next thing he knows, Stark is kissing him. 

Oh god. "Mr. Stark, sir, I really think...," he pulls away, but Stark's lips are on his again and it feels so good, the sudden sensual feeling of soft lips on his own, the tickle of Stark's mustache against his upper lip. He should resist. He should push Stark away right this second, politely exit the room and never speak of this again. But Stark’s lips are parting his and - oh god - there's his tongue and hot licks of desire flicker up Jarvis' spine. He can’t hide his excitement and he suddenly doesn’t want to, not when Stark's tongue is brushing against his, warm lips demanding a response. He gives in and wraps his arms around Stark, welcoming the tide of sensation.

For a moment their mouths are joined, searching and urgent, and it's so wonderful that Jarvis forgets everything else, forgets he's in his employer's bedroom, that he's on the job, that it's Howard bloody Stark in his arms. 

When Stark pulls away, it's like waking from a dream. ”Jarvis, I had no idea you were so passionate under that calm exterior." He growls softly before grabbing Jarvis' face and kissing him again, all open lips and probing tongue. It goes right to Jarvis' cock. The kiss seems to go on for hours, an exquisite push and pull as Jarvis explores the body he’s seen so often but never before touched so intimately. His hands roam enthusiastically over Stark's strong back and shoulders, press the soft swell of his buttocks.

At that, Stark sucks in a breath and without breaking the kiss, wheels them around and walks Jarvis backward until his knees hit the bed. He falls back on it and Stark immediately crawls over him on his hands and knees, predator-like. He stares down at Jarvis like he’s a new invention to which he just discovered the key. That stupidly arousing mouth; Jarvis can’t get enough of it and he surges up, impatiently claiming it once again. 

"Down, big boy," Stark murmurs, tearing his mouth away to rip open Jarvis' shirt and get at the bare skin underneath. Jarvis writhes as Stark's lips and teeth mark a wet path over his stomach. Stark doesn’t stop there and Jarvis’ whole body stiffens as Stark descends toward his crotch. 

"Oh god, Mr. Stark…sir...oh hell...Howard," he stammers out, fingers curled into Stark's shirt as that devilish mouth nears his cock. Stark throws him a smirk. He knows exactly what he's doing to Jarvis. "Don't stop," Jarvis squeaks, feeling pathetic but desperate to get Stark's mouth farther down, where it belongs.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He watches Jarvis with a self-satisfied air as he opens the fly of Jarvis' trousers and gives him a firm caress. Undone, Jarvis melts into the mattress with the most embarrassing of noises. Stark flicks confident fingers around his balls, massaging them into hardness before sweeping a deft hand up Jarvis' cock to the wet tip. He looks down at it appreciatively, milking the moment and then swipes his tongue across to lap up the moisture. Jarvis whimpers. "Please," he pleads. 

"What's that?" 

"Get on with it, man!" He snaps his mouth shut. Damn it all, there's only so much a man can take.

Stark tssks. "Such impatience, Jarvis." 

"If you please," Jarvis says to soften his previous words.

With a smirk that goes on for days, Stark says, "Oh, I please all right." And he takes the full length of Jarvis' cock in his mouth, making Jarvis jerk up his hips and clench his eyes against the wave of intense sensation. Stark's mouth is tight and hot, his tongue and lips fiendishly clever, wrenching breathless gasps from Jarvis. Howard Stark, kneeling between Jarvis' legs, pleasuring him like this. No one would ever believe it. His mouth is stretched taut and the sight of his hollowed out cheeks and closed eyes sends Jarvis right over the edge into a blissful spasm of release.

When he recovers, Stark is peering up at him with a curious mix of pride and affection. "Thank you, Jarvis. That's something I've been thinking about for a long time."

Jarvis raises his head. "Er, you're welcome.” What do you say to your boss when he’s just brought you off spectacularly and claims you're his new project? Repeat at will and as often as possible? “Now, sir, about this project of yours..."

"Howard, remember."

"Um, Howard, yes." He was never going to be able to call him that. "First, I've got to...," He hauls Stark up so they’re level, chest to chest, and he pulls off the tie still hanging from Stark's neck. "There. That's better. Driving me crazy." He starts unbuttoning Stark's shirt. "Now where were we? Really, sir, you've got far too many clothes on. How am I supposed to show you how it's _really_ done?"

Stark leers. ”You devil, Jarvis." In a flurry of motion, he shucks off his shirt and undershirt, then his trousers and underpants. He flings himself back onto the bed and lies on his back, arms crossed under his head as if he's on display. "Show me."

Jarvis grins, appreciating the view. "With pleasure, sir, with pleasure." 

"Howard, remember? Howard."

"Yes, sir. Howard. Sir."

Jarvis sheds his clothes and stretches out on top of Stark. The skin to skin contact sends a jolt of excitement through him.

"Oh, very good, Jarvis," Stark says, wrapping his arms around Jarvis and wriggling against his already thickening cock. "I think we can agree that this project is off to very promising start.”


End file.
